This invention relates to a container and to a method of making a container for retaining a comestible package for shipping and display purposes. The container is made from a unitary blank of flexible sheet material which may be formed the single strike of an appropriate cutting and forming die. By the simple expedient of folding and holding in place oppositely disposed side flaps on the blank, one automatically produces effective retaining means for engaging and retaining in place the packed comestible.
A simple and economically fabricated, one piece, container for shipping and displaying a shaped comestible package has been long sought. In the past, such containers were often made from a plurality of pieces of stock material folded or pieced together in complicated arrangements, increasing the cost of production thereof.
The present invention utilizes a single piece of sheet stock material which, after cutting and forming, requires only a single manufacturing step to provide a reliable retainer means for engagement with the packed comestible in use. All of the fold lines and the blank itself can be produced by the single strike of an appropriate cutting and forming die.